


Iapetus

by books4belle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Body Modification, F/F, Femslash, First Meetings, Fluff, Genital Piercing, Human AU, it's just a bad pun, the title has nothing to do with bob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books4belle/pseuds/books4belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna is looking for a body piercing shop in New York. Her friend Jason recommends Iapetus, the shop where his sister works. Awkward and fluff ensue.</p><p>Inspired by a tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iapetus

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr prompt:
> 
> Thalia works as a body piercer, and one day Jason drags his best girl-friend Reyna into the shop to get a "special" piercing. While he explains to Thalia where it is, Reyna's just like "oh my god I can't believe this is happening" and it's really awkward for her but really amusing to Thalia, and I'm pretty sure you can guess where the piercing is.

When Reyna mentioned to her friends that she was looking for a reputable body piercing shop, Jason was the last person she expected to have a recommendation. Yes, he had his ear pierced, but he generally came across as a total boy-next-door. Unlike Reyna, with her multiple ear piercings, nose stud, lip ring and several tattoos. And that was just included what you could see with her clothes on. She’d gotten all of her previous work done at her favorite shop in California. But now that she and some of her other college friends had moved to New York, it was time to find a new place. 

“My sister works at Iapetus. It’s really nice. And it has accreditations and all of that. Thalia trained as an apprentice for a year and and was a novice for a while after that. She just got promoted to intermediate level.”

“Iapetus?”

“Yeah. Apparently the guy who runs the place really likes greek mythology”

She did a little research on her own, and found that Jason was right: Iapetus was one of the most reputable shops in the area and had a ton of great reviews. She thanked her friend for the recommendation and set up an appointment for the following week. 

Reyna’s first surprise was that Jason was waiting for her when she arrived. “I badgered Grover until he told me when your appointment was,” he admitted, indicating toward the curly-haired receptionist. 

“Um… Okay, but this is kind of a private…” She trailed off as she realized that Jason wasn’t listening to her. He was grinning at the young woman that approached them from across the room. 

Reyna’s second surprise was that Jason’s sister was hot. Really hot. Like, distractingly hot. The newcomer embraced her brother then turned to Reyna, who found herself staring into startlingly blue eyes. “Hi there. I’m Thalia. You must be Jason’s friend.” 

Belatedly, Reyna realized that Thalia had her hand extended in greeting. She shook herself, then returned the handshake awkwardly. “Reyna. Nice to meet you.”

Thalia gestured them over to a cluster of comfortable chairs, grabbing a clipboard and pen as she passed the front desk. “So, what are you looking to have done?”

Normally Reyna was unflappable. Her friends frequently commented on how cool she always seemed under pressure. So she was mortified to feel heat rising to her face and hear a tremor in her voice as she stammered. “Uh… a VCH.”

“A what?” Jason’s question made Reyna want to disappear into the floor.

Thalia rolled her eyes, then sent her younger brother a withering glance. “Jason? Get lost.”

Thankfully, he didn’t argue the point. He told Reyna that he’d catch up with her later, waved at Thalia, then left the shop.

“Okay, now that that’s taken care of…” Thalia continued. She went over the particulars of the piercing that Reyna wanted: How the process would work. Healing time. Possible risks. Jason’s sister was knowledgeable and proficient, putting Reyna at ease. Thalia handed over the clipboard with paperwork to read and sign, then walked towards the back of the shop. 

Reyna took a calming breath. She felt much more like herself, though her insides were still doing little flip-flops at the thought of Thalia’s blue-polished fingers working in such an intimate area. She focused on the paper in front of her and was just finishing when Thalia returned with one of her co-workers. 

“Reyna, this is Silena. She’s going to handle your piercing, if that’s okay?”

“Sure.”

Silena smiled and gestured Reyna back to a private room. As she followed, she glanced back at Thalia, who had an odd expression on her face. 

When Reyna approached the desk to pay, Grover handed her a folded sheet of paper. “Thalia asked me to give this to you.” Reyna waited until she was outside the shop to open the note:

_Reyna,  
It was very nice to meet you today. I hope it’s okay with you that I asked Silena to take over for me. For one thing, she has more experience with VCH’s than I do. Secondly, since you’re friends with Jason, I’m thinking that we might see each other again and I wouldn’t want things to be awkward. _

There were a few scratched out words, then the note continued.

_I’m not sure exactly how to say this without sounding totally unprofessional, but I’d really like to talk to you again. If I haven’t completely creeped you out, here’s my number. Again, it was really lovely meeting you,  
Thalia_

Reyna couldn’t help the grin that spread over her face. A new piercing and a number from a seriously attractive girl. Days didn’t really get much better than that.


End file.
